kiddancersfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirsti Swanson
Kirsti Frances Swanson (born on 4 August 1998) is a young dancer from Sydney, Australia. Bio Kirsti was born on the 4th of August 1998 in Sydney Australia. She has a younger brother born in 2001. She started acting when she was 8. She played a angle in grease in 2004 at the age of 6. she played Alice in Alice in wonderland in 2010 at the age of 12. Tessie in Annie in 2011 at the age of 13. Nurse in Oliver in 2013 at the age of 15 and the general in the wizard of Oz in 2015 at the age of 17.She also started doing dance class at age 5. Dances Solos Teddy Bear - 2004 Jazz mini * Did not place Part of that world - 2005 Lyrical * 7th place Dream upon a Star - 2006 lyrical *8th place Rock Star - 2007 Jazz Junior *1st place Make 'em Laugh - 2008 musical theatre Junior *2nd place Don't Rain on my Parade - 2009 musical theatre 3rd place Call Me Back - musical theater junior 2010 *5th place 15 - lyrical 2010 Junior *4th place Domino - jazz 2011 teen *1st place Hollaback Girl - hip hop teen 2012 *1st place Bad Romance - Jazz teen 2012 *3rd place I Want You Back - jazz teen 2013 *4th place Le Jazz hot - musical theater teen 2013 *3rd place For Good - Lyrical senior 2014 *1st place Defying Gravity - Lyrical 2014 senior *5th place Flashlight - lyrical 2015 senior I'm the Greatest Star - musical theater 2015 senior *5th place Edge of Glory - Jazz 2015 senior 3rd place All that Jazz - musical theater 2015 *1st place Mambo No. 5 - jazz 2016 senior *1st place Heathens - jazz 2016 senior *6th place Closer - lyrical 2016 senior *2nd place Fun house- Jazz 2016 senior *4th place Applause- Jazz 2016 senior *1st place Celebrity Skins- Jazz 2016 senior *9th place Fighter - Hip Hop 2016 senior 3rd overall Duets Skater Boy - Jazz 2006 minis (with Annabelle) *1st place Raining Men - Jazz 2008 Junior (with Erik) *Did not place What the Hell - Jazz 2012 junior (with Jasmin) *3rd place Holding On - lyrical 2014 teen (with Jasmin) *2nd place Don't Stop Believing- lyrical 2015 (with Kira) *1st place That boy is Mine- Jazz 2016 (with Emily) *1st place Trios You're the One I want- musical theatre mini 2004 (with Annabelle & Jessica) *8th place One Eye People Eater - Jazz 2005 mini (with Annabelle & Jessica) *1st place Girlfriend - jazz 2007 junior (with Annabelle & Jasmin) *3rd place The Last Day on Earth - lyrical 2009 junior (with Annabelle & Emma) *Did not place Here to Never Growing Up - Jazz 2013 teen (Kira & Jasmin) *6th place Groups Beauty school drop out - musical theater 2004 minis (with Rebecca, Aaliyah, Samara, Brittany & Emma) *Did not place Monster Smash - musical theater 2005 minis (with Sarah, Sydney, Annabelle, Shannon & Elise) *Did not place Ballerina - Ballet 2006 minis (with Sarah, Kira, Emily, Brittany, Emma & Jade) *Did not place Show Stopper - Jazz 2006 minis (with Sarah, Kira, Emily, Brittany, Emma, Jessica & Jade) *Did not place Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - Jazz 2007 minis (with Sarah, Kira, Emily, Katie & Jade) *10th place It's a Small World After All - ballet 2007 minis (with Sarah, Kira, Emily, Katie, Kara, Kya, Ellie & Jade) *9th place Please Don't Stop the Music - jazz 2008 minis (with Sarah, Kira, Emily, Katie, Kara, Kya, Ellie, Jess, Tiarne, Annabelle & Jade) *1st place Candy Men - jazz 2008 junior (with Annabelle, Emma, Brittany, Jessica, Tara, Jasper, Zoey & Tanyka) Bad - jazz 2011 junior (with Jess, Kirra, Jade, Ellie) Paradise - lyrical 2012 junior (with Jess, Jade, Sarah, Kate, Emily) Never Be Like You - lyrical 2016 teen (with Kate, Jade, Sarah, Kira, Emily, Kody, Mya) External Links *Twitter *Flipgram Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers